


Cat Food

by TheFeistyRogue



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cat Dad Nick Fury, Crack, Flerkin, Goose the cat - Freeform, Humor, Nick Fury Knows All, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue
Summary: Fury stared down at Goose and wondered what she ate.





	Cat Food

Fury stared down at Goose and wondered what she ate.

Cat food, presumably.

She’d survived on it all this time, after all. 

Goose rubbed up against his legs and began to purr. Fury scritched under her neck and hoped he wasn’t going to find a ten-year string of missing person cases dating back to when Goose had first been brought to the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility.

“Shit,” he said, leaning back into his chair.

“Meow,” Goose replied, and jumped onto his lap.

“Aren’t you just the most beautiful kitty of all the kitties?” Someone knocked on his door and entered without invitation. Fury stared down the junior agent that had just walked into his office. “You’re a good girl, aren’t you?”

He jerked his head toward the desk.

“Put them there.”

“Agent Filius requested the paperwork immediately,” the junior agent said. He glanced at Goose, then Fury, then Goose again. “Sir…”

“My desk. Can’t you see I’m busy, fool?”

The agent scurried into action and Fury snorted as the door clicked shut behind him.

“I bet you’d eat him for me, wouldn’t you?” he said, and Goose began to purr. “What was it that Skrull called you? Flerkin? It was like he’d never seen a cat before.”

Strange, to think that aliens were familiar with Earth technology and all of its many nuances, but they’d never heard of a cat.

Goose began kneading at Fury’s legs, tiny pinpricks of pain as each claw dug in. If Fury hadn’t seen Goose transform, he’d have a hard time believing Goose was anything else.

“I wonder if there are any more of you,” Fury mused. He could imagine an army of cats, marching out toward oncoming purple alien invaders, tails held high.

He scoffed at his whimsy. “Imagine if every cat on Earth actually was a Flerkin.” Fury shook his head, grinning to himself. Now that would be some Avengers Initiative.

“Meow,” said Goose. She hopped off Fury’s lap and began scratching at the door.

Fury stared after her. 

What if every cat on Earth really was a Flerkin?

“Shit,” he said again. 

“Meow,” said Goose.

**Author's Note:**

> HEADCANON: ALL CATS ARE FLERKIN.
> 
> I've just seen Captain Marvel.
> 
> What a bloody brilliant movie. I loved it. Goose was the star of the show for me. I jumped so badly when she transformed. 
> 
> #goosethecat #goosethemovie


End file.
